We Can Save Each Other
by slider23
Summary: AU Castle world
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Beckett dusted the snow off her jacket as she entered her favorite bookstore. It was tucked between an old furniture store and an out of business pizza place. It was also around the corner from a Barnes and Noble so few people ventured there. Kate had always wondered how it stayed in business. She glanced around looking for the elderly couple that ran the bookstore. They had become fast friends after they discovered that Kate had been spending her days off of work at their bookstore. Her eyes finally spotted them in the back. Mr. Parker, who insisted she call him Steve, was on top of a ladder pulling down a LSAT study book for a student who didn't appear to be very happy. Mrs. Parker, who insisted she call her Donna, was fixing some coffee in the small kitchenette in the back for the other customer mulling around. She gave Donna a brief wave and headed for her favorite part of the bookstore. The back of the bookstore had a small staircase that was roped off. It lead up onto a small attic like room, and Steve had taken her up there one-day and said she was welcome back there anytime she wanted. Steve and Donna had made the room cozy with a leather couch with a huge throw blanket over it. The small room seemed to trap heat and in the winter Kate loved to bring a good book and wrap the throw around herself and just finally relax. Kate sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands using her fingers to slowly try and rub the tension in the back of her head. Yesterday had been a long day at the precinct. She was still considered a rookie and had been dumpster diving for a murder weapon all afternoon. The other rookie that was suppose to be helping her cut himself on a piece of glass in the first dumpster he searched. He ended up having wait for the paramedics to stitch him up and she was assigned to do all 6 off the dumpsters by herself. She had of course found the knife in the last dumpster she checked. She had then gone to check up on her dad who had been sober for 2 weeks. He was completely trashed when she got home. Her mother's favorite song had apparently come on the radio and he had gotten out the whiskey bottle he had stashed where she couldn't find it. Apparently, he had then gone to a liquor store and restocked his supply. She had tried to calmly get rid of all the alcohol he had bought, but it must have been a terrible day because he wasn't even upset he had once again fallen off the wagon. He normally cried and told her he was so sorry. She forgave him knowing he would just fall right back off in a week or two. But this time he was yelling he was done trying. He was never going to be happy again anyway and he just wanted to forget. He had then gone to his bedroom and slammed the door. She continued to pour the rest of his alcohol down the drain. Kate had grabbed the last bottle of whiskey and was pouring it down the sink when he had come storming out of his bedroom. Kate pressed her fingers against her eyelids trying to shut out the vivid memory of last night.

_"Katie! I told you to stop! I'm done trying."_

_ "Dad, it is going to get better you just have to try."_

_ "When when is it going to get better Katie. I don't see your mother walking through that door anytime soon." Jim spit out as he paced back and forth in front of her._

_ "You don't think I know that! You don't think I wasn't the same thing. Look at me Dad. I worked hard to get back together. Am I 100 percent? NO, but I'm surviving. You're killing yourself. And what about me Dad. I have to watch you do this to yourself. Mom is gone, but I'm still here Dad._

"_For how long! Katie" Jim yelled taking a step toward his daughter._

"_What?" Kate said trying to wrap her brain around what was going on with her dad who was normally a calm drunk._

"_How long are you going to be here? How long will it be before I find another cop on my doorstep telling me my loved one is dead?_

"_Dad that's not going to happen"_

"_Katie you're a cop. A cop in New York City. Last week you were telling me about some Captain that mentioned you would make a great detective and that you are hoping to become a homicide detective. SO tell me Katie what am I suppose to think. That my little girl isn't going to be going after people that want to kill her and will do so without hesitating. _

"_Dad, I will have a partner, back-up, and I wear a vest."_

"_How many cops have had all those things and still died?" he asked taking another step toward her._

"_Dad."_

"_HOW MANY Katie!"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Well, I don't know if I can stay sober between your mothers death and your death." Jim said as he collapsed into a seat at the kitchen table_

"_Dad you don't understand. Mom would not want you to do this" Kate said as she reached for his hand. He snatched his hand back and smacked her across the face._

"_Don't tell me what your mother would want. Just Get Out." He had calmly stated._

_Kate didn't argue and she stood up and left the house. She had blinked back tears as she drove home. Cursing herself for believing that this time he would remain sober. He had finally gone to far. He had never hit her before. She felt like for the first time her mother's death had truly killed her father as well._

Kate was shaken out of the memory by Donna's voice floating up from the ground floor. "Kate. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yea I'll be down in a second."

"Oh I was just going to bring it right up to you.

"I have to find a new book."

"Oh well, Steve just got a new shipment in this morning. He put the boxes out by the front to put some of the newer ones and some classics in the window. Why don't you have a look and meet me in the kitchenette.

"Sounds great Donna" Kate said began to climb down the stairs.

Kate smiled as she saw the note from Steve along with the newest Richard Castle novel sitting on the top of the box. _I know how much you love these books. Considering you bought all of them here don't worry about this one it is on the house- Steve._

Kate's head jerked up as she heard a muffled scream. She glanced out the window and saw a young girl being dragged down the street and into a small alley. The girl was kicking and screaming but Kate couldn't make out what she was saying. She made her way outside and started walking toward them and then broke into a run when her brain finally registered what the girl was yelling. "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD! Kate made the motion of reaching for her service weapon when she remembered she had left it at home. She quickly ran into the alley to see the man shutting the trunk of his car. Kate was only a few feet away form him when he pulled out a knife and made an attempt to reopen the trunk of the car. There was no thought process she just ran and tackled the guy. The guy had flipped her onto her back before she even really registered what she had done. Her head bounced of the concrete and her vision became fuzzy. "Not smart girly." Kate's hand touched what felt like a rock and she felt the blade enter her side as she smashed the rock against the guy's head. Kate rolled the unconscious man off her and slowly tried to stand up. Pain radiating from her right side forced her back to the ground with her left hand at her side. She felt a warm liquid and she glanced down at her left hand confirming that it was now caked in her blood. She gripped the door handle of the car and lifted herself up. Taking in a deep breath that left her slightly dizzy she stumbled to the back of the car and opened the trunk. A small red headed girl who couldn't have been more then 5 was huddled in the corner.' Oh sweetheart." Kate breathed reaching her hand out to the girl. The locked eyes and the girl shook her head squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm not going to hurt you. Can I take you back to your parents." The girl opened her eyes and looked at Kate and slowly nodded her head reaching for her. Kate bit back a scream as she hoisted the girl out of the trunk. 'Your going to have to walk take my hand." Kate said fighting the black spots that were beginning to invade her vision. As she and the girl stepped out of the alley she caught sight of Donna looking out the window. She saw the look of horror on Donna's face before she fell to the ground the blood loss finally getting to her. Everything seemed so far away and suddenly Donna was at her side and she felt pressure on her side. She tried to turn away and she vaguely heard Donna's voice. "Steve called 911. You're going to be okay. She heard what sounded like a little girl crying except the girl sounded like she was under water. There were voices everywhere.

"Hold on Kate. Hold on"

"Whose kid is this."

"Where are the paramedics."?

"I want my daddy."

"Kate don't do this. Look at me Kate Kate."

'"He's at the Barnes."

Kate vaguely recognized the sound of sirens and then black.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick Castle took his daughter's hand as they exited the town car and entered the back of the Barnes and Noble. He really didn't want to expose Alexis to any fans, but his ex-wife had once again cancelled on them. Being a writer there was never really a need for a baby sitter or a nanny so there was no one else to call. His mother was still devastated from her ex running off will all her money. She was in his loft probably drinking her 2nd or 3rd bottle of wine. It was only 9 am. Rick walked over to the children's section of Barnes and Noble and greeted Paula.

"You're late Rick. And why is the kid here."

"That kid is my daughter and the ex bailed last minute. I need you to watch her while I sign books."

"Rick there is so much I have to do. Babysitting your kid is not in my job description."

"Well, it is your job to get more of my books sold. SO unless, you want me to leave. I am going to need you to watch my daughter."

"Fine, I will watch her. Just get your butt over there and start signing some books."

Rick glanced at his watch it was 11:30 he had been singing book for a little over 2 hours. When he had first started doing this it was exciting. He loved and craved for the attention but now it was all too much. He sighed. It was honestly really not as bad usually, but some reporter and her photographer had gotten all up in his face yesterday when he was trying to take Alexis to the park. Alexis was extremely shy and ended up crying the rest of the afternoon even after the reporter had left. Rick didn't want his daughter in the spot light. He saw what happened to kids who grew up like that and he didn't want her to end up like them. He sighed again in relief when Paula told everyone there would be a quick lunch break. He was sick of getting hit on by high school girls and women old enough to be his mother. He hated how they described their favorite scenes. He could tell they hadn't read his books. They always seemed to get one detail wrong. One lady had even said Storm was a genius serial killer. The book she was referring to was about a serial killer but Storm was his main character in all his books. How could she not know that? It was worth it most days for the fans who obviously had read his works and weren't their to get their chest signed. He use to love when women asked him to do this, but ever since his daughter was born things were very different. He had refused to do it once and Paula almost took his head off that night. She said the playboy image was good for him and sold more books. It was easier to just go along with her then argue with her so he went with it. Rick stood up from his chair gave a brief way to the crowd and flashed them his smile that had won him 6th most eligible bachelor in New York last year. He ducked behind all his posters and cut outs and made his way toward Paula.

"Paula, Where is Alexis?"

"Oh, left her in the kids section. She passed out on a beanbag like half an hour ago."

"You left her alone!"

"I had to organize lunch and get ready for your next two books signings this week."

Rick waved Paula off and jogged off toward the kids' section. He arrived frantically looking around. "Alexis. Alexis. Alexis!" He called frantically checking all the beanbags and the little playhouse in the corner. Paula rounded the corner and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "She's not here Paula. We have to find her call the police and the security team."

"Rick calm down I'm sure she is just around the store somewhere."

"Don't tell me to clam down. I asked you to watch my kid and now she is missing. Find Her Now!" He said getting in Paula's face then quickly releasing her as he made his way toward the front of the store. The last time Alexis had gotten lost in a bookstore she had tried to put more of his books in the window display. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory even with his heart beating heavily. She was the smartest 5 year old he knew. He and his mother swore she was 5 going on 30 some days. He still remembered picking her up and putting the other authors books back and her exclaiming, "But Dad you are better than all these writers." Rick was shaken out of his thoughts as he approached the front of the store and heard an ambulance drive by and go around the corner. Something in him just said follow that, so he opened the door and jogged down the street after the ambulance.

Rick turned the corner and saw the ambulance stop next to a group of people in the middle of the street. An older gentleman was directing the paramedics toward a young woman on the ground. There was blood pouring from beneath an older woman's hands as she tried to stop the flow of blood as tears fell from her red eyes. Rick then saw a young kid struggling against the grip of a man. He saw the flash of red hair and he ran over yelling, "Hey, that's my kid." He yanked her out of the man's arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Daddy you have to help her."

"Who Alexis." Rick asked burying his nose into his daughter's hair and breathing in her scent. It had only been a few minutes, but even that much was to long for her to go missing.

"The lady who saved me"

Rick pulled Alexis away form his body and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean saved you honey?"

"I was sitting in the bean bag like Paula told me to and this man picked me up and covered by mouth with his hand. He took me and I tried to get away and even yelled You're not my dad. Just like you taught me Daddy, but he wouldn't put me down. Then he put me in a trunk and I heard lots on banging then she opened the trunk and tried to bring me back but she fell."

Rick looked at the ground looking for the women who he realized probably saved Alexis's life, but quickly realized they were already loading her into the ambulance. He heard the paramedics shouting as the door closed, "We are losing her we have got to go now!'

He turned back toward the crowd and saw the old man comforting the old women as she sobbed and stared at her shaking blood covered hands. 'Donna, she is going to be fine. She is strong. She'll be back drinking all your coffee and reading all our new shipments before you know it."

Rick approached both of them and put his hand on the women's shoulder trying to comfort her. "She saved my daughter's life who is she."

"Kate Beckett" the old man said as the old women stood and threw her arms around his shoulders and completely broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie Parish Assistant ME. Lanie danced around her apartment room. She couldn't believe it. She and Kate were finally going to be working in the same place. She screamed again. "Girl you got to get it together. You are hard working adult." Lanie laughed as she tried to get calm she was just too excited. She glanced at the clock. It was noon. She knew Kate would be at the bookstore all day as it was her day off. Lanie was glad Kate had found a place to relax during her days off. Girl worked hard and deserved in Lanie chuckled remembering how they met .

_Lanie threw the whole stack of papers in the waste basket. None of those girls seemed like good roommate material. She was nearing the end of the month and she desperately needed a new roommate so she could afford the rent next month. She was in medical school and needed a good roommate. She turned the music up noticing her last appointment for the day was running late. She didn't know much anything about Kate Beckett except that she was female and was around the same age as Lanie. Lanie heard faint pounding on the door and jumped up to answer it. She opened the door to reveal a nervous looking police officer. "Woah sorry officer didn't realize my music was that loud."_

_ "What?" the officer replied looking down in surprise at her own uniform. "Oh I forgot I didn't have time to change I worked two shifts today. Kate Beckett. I assume you are Lanie." She said as she held out her hand for her to shake._

_ Lanie had immediately dismissed her as a room candidate, but after getting to know her she realized just because she was a cop didn't make her uptight and all though she worked hard she made time for her friends. She was actually really cool._

Lanie stopped reminiscing when she heard her cell phone ringing. She grinned as she noticed the caller id was one of the hospitals that had turned down her application this week. "Well, look who changed their minds a little to late." She said as she answered the phone with a big grin. "Lanie Parish Assistant ME how can I help you?"

"Yes, I am calling about a Kate Beckett we have you listed as her emergency contact."

Lanie dropped the grin and sat own on the recliner. "What happened to Kate? Is she alive?"

"Kate Beckett was brought in with a stab wound to her right side. She has gone in for surgery. We need you here to fill out some forms.

"I'll be there soon. Thank you." Lanie said hanging up and quickly dialing for a cab. There was no way she could drive in this condition. She fought back the tears. "Girl what have you got yourself into. You weren't even suppose to be working today.

Lanie shifted the chair as she filled out the paperwork the nurse had given her. She had only been able to find out that Kate had been unconscious before the paramedics arrived. She handed the paperwork back to the nurse and sat next to an old couple she assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Parker from the bookstore. Kate had a picture of the two of them on the fridge. "Mr. And Mrs. Parker," she greeted them noticing the tears coming from both their eyes. "I'm Lanie. Kate is my roommate and best friend."

Mrs. Parker just nodded and grabbed Lanie's hand in her own. Lanie noticed that her hand was shaking violently. "We both think of Kate as one of our own. It's nice to meet her best friend. I wish it was better circumstances." Mr. Parker said as he tried to stop the tears coming from his eyes.

"What happened?" Lanie asked quietly.

"I'm not really sure, but from what I gathered a man tried to kidnap a small girl and Kate was able to stop him, but she was stabbed in the process."

"So she wasn't at work?"

'No, she was just going to pick out a book to read and the next thing I know Donna is yelling at me that there is something wrong with Kate. I see her exit the bookstore and chase after her. And there she was lying on the pavement bleeding with a tiny girl begging someone to help her. I called 911 and while we were waiting on the paramedics to show up the father arrived. The little girl told him that another man had tried to take her and Kate had stopped him. The cops got the guy he was in an alley next to our store. The father wanted to come with us, but the police had more questions for him." Lanie nodded her head tears falling faster now. She was proud of her friend, but mad she hadn't called for help and had just run after the guy by herself. A bang was heard and a guy came stumbling in carrying a small red headed child. "That's him." Lanie gasped as she saw who had walked through the door. She would recognize that guy anywhere. She had seen his face on the back of almost all of the books Kate read constantly. She couldn't believe Kate had saved the only child of Richard Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick Castle frantically ran through the doors of the hospital. He didn't even notice the trashcan he knocked over upon his arrival. The only think he cared about was the women who had saved his daughters life. He still shivered as he recalled his conversation with the police.

_"Mr. Castle your daughter is very lucky Officer Beckett was around today."_

_ "Officer Beckett?"_

_ "Yup, rookie over at the 12__th__. Your daughter was taken my Charlie Palmer. He got his kids taken away for some abuse couple years back. I thought he was doing more than hitting, but couldn't prove it. She is a very lucky little girl."_

Castle spotted the elderly couple from outside the bookstore and made his way over to them. He saw another young women sitting with them her eyes getting huge as, he assumed, she recognized him. He placed Alexis in the hospital chair near the old couple and introduced himself. "My name is Rick and this is Alexis your daughter saved her life today."

"She's not their daughter," Lanie piped up seeing that this statement sent poor Mrs. Parker into another fit of tears and Mr. Parker was trying console her. ""I am Lanie Parish, Kate is my best friend and roommate."

"She saved my daughter's life. Is she going to be okay?"

"Knife wound to her right side. She is still in surgery. The nurses won't tell me anything more. I assume she passed out from blood lost."

Rick paled visibly. His stomach clenched. He didn't know this woman, but he already owed her so much more than he could give. "Whatever she needs I'll pay for it."

Lanie tilted her head and gazed at him noting the paleness his face had taken after telling him how much she knew about Kate's status. She thought there just might be more to playboy writer than she thought. Kate seemed to think so with the way he wrote. "I'm sure her insurance will pay for it."

Rick nodded his head and took a seat next to Lanie pulling Alexis into his lap. She had fallen asleep shortly after arriving. She had cried in the cab on the way to the hospital. "Why can't you help her Daddy. You always make me better when I hurt." Hospitals and injury worse than a scrapped knee were not something he had exposed Alexis to. As smart as she was she just couldn't grasp that her dad couldn't help the women who had saved her life.

The waiting room was too quiet and Rick couldn't stand the silence so he finally asked Lanie something he had been wondering all night. "Can you tell me about her?"

Lanie looked up startled to hear Rick's voice. They had been sitting in complete silence for over 30 minutes. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Just anything really. Funny stories, what she likes, what she doesn't like, and how uh how she could just run after my daughter without thinking about her own safety. I mean there were other people on the street surely one of them heard my daughter yelling. She was the only one who did anything. If she wasn't there today…" Rick swallowed the lump in his throat and fought the tears as his gripe tightened around his daughter. He couldn't think like that. Alexis was fine. Kate was there and had saved her. Kate was going to be fine and he was going to do whatever he could to show her just how thankful he was. Whatever she needed it was going to be hers.

Lanie nodded her head and closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't talk about Kate's mother's death. They had been roommates for 3 months before she had even found out. And the only reason that had happened was because she came back from visiting her parents early and had discovered that Kate had no where to go for Thanksgiving. Her dad was too drunk to celebrate. Lanie just started talking hoping something would come to her. "Kate has always been a caring person. She goes above and beyond to make someone happy. She will donate whatever it takes time or money." Lanie suddenly knew what story she was going to tell and a faint grin appeared on her face. "When I started medical school I decided to take an extra class I had no business taking. For some odd reason or another this class let out two weeks later than all my other classes. They professor gave us one whole week to study and then the exam. I freaked out and Kate was worried about me. She kept telling me how I had done so well on all the other tests and I never missed a class day so I would be fine. She insisted I take a break, but I wasn't having any of it. So one night knowing I wasn't planning on leaving the house she switched all the calendars and my phone a day ahead. Girl even took the day off so I would think it was Sunday. I was freaking out cause I thought I was behind a day. I studied the whole day like I had plan to. I decided to go to bed an hour earlier because I told Kate I had studied more than I thought possible. I was proud of myself and confident I would pass. I wake up the next morning and Kate tells me she would give me a ride on her way to work. I thought something was up at this point because Kate always went to work in her uniform. Kate claimed to have left the utility belt in her locker the Saturday night so I went along with it. I freaked out when Kate pulled into a nice Spa. She explained to me what she had done and how I just needed a good day of rest and relaxation or I was going to pass out during the test. I don't know where she got the money put she paid for everything that day manicure, pedicure, and a full body massage. I had the highest score in my class by ten points. Kate just sat next to be with a big I told you so grin when I got the results."

Rick laughed. "She likes to pull pranks huh."

Lanie grinned, "You have no idea. She acts all serious, but once you get to know her…."

"She isn't kidding." Mr. Parker chimed in. "Kate once got the delivery boy to deliver 30 empty boxes. He then convinced me that I had added two extra zero to my order of Mice and Men. Instead of twenty for the new school year. I had apparently ordered 2000. I thought I was going to pass out and then I noticed Kate and my wife cracking up in the corner."

"I have to be honest and say the prank wasn't all Kate's idea." Mrs. Parker said a faint smile on her face. "Kate had been looking sad all week and I suggested we mess with your delivery to cheer her up."

Rick grinned. This was sounding more and more like a women he really needed to know more. "Please, tell me more."

"Alright," Mrs. Parker began. "This was the first time I knew that Kate was someone I needed to get to know more. I had seen her coming in the store and she had briefly mentioned it was her day off of work after purchasing a book one day. I didn't know she was a cop yet, but I knew she worked hard. She had circles under her eyes. Well, one day she was checking out a display of books near the counter and was getting in line to buy one when a young boy about 10 years old cut in front of her. The poor kid was out of breath and he had a cookbook on the counter. He gave me a big grin and said it was for his mother's birthday and she was shopping at the furniture store next door. He had been waiting all week to buy this cookbook he had heard her mention it to his dad. I told him it was about 36 dollars and he starts pulling out dollar bills and a whole lot of change. I start counting it on the counter putting the change in groups so that each group represented a dollar. Poor kid was about 20 dollars short. I was about to tell him when Kate pointed out he had dropped a quarter. He bent down to pick it up and she dropped the twenty she held in her hand on the counter. The kid picked up his quarter and put it on the counter thanking Kate for noticing he had dropped it. Don't want to be short. He told her with a grin. As I was wrapping his book up for him I noticed Kate put the book she had picked out back on the shelf and leave the store. When we finally became close I asked her about it. She told me she saved about 20 bucks a to buy a new book every couple of weeks when she fist started she could barely afford that with her rent. That was when she started looking for a roommate. I think she met you a week later. Lanie." Mrs. Parker said putting her hand on Lanie's shoulder. Lanie smiled. She had never heard that story before, but she wasn't surprised. It sounded like something Kate would do and Kate was never one to boast about herself.

"She's perfect," Rick mumbled amazed.

'"Oh trust me Kate is far from perfect." Lanie laughed imagining the look on Kate's face if she heard someone describe her as perfect. "This one time Kate borrowed my white shirt for a date. The girl spilled pasta sauce all over it. She then tired to bleach it and didn't think and just threw it in the wash. She ruined two pairs if my jeans and the shirt was still stained. She didn't tell me for a month. She felt so bad. She just didn't know how to tell me I guess."

Rick nodded his head eager to hear more stories, but he heard something he was more interested in. "Family of Katherine Beckett."


End file.
